


Midnight Snack

by lightsaroundyourvanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fallen Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaroundyourvanity/pseuds/lightsaroundyourvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jody and Castiel's first date goes very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

The second the door slams shut behind them Castiel’s lips are on Jody. He had wanted to play the evening cool–dinner, and flowers, and charming conversation–but every flirtatious smile Jody had cast him had gone straight to his dick, and every vulnerable moment she had shown had made him fall a little bit more in love. And well, he’d had a room at the motel just down the street, and it’d seemed a shame not to use it by the end of the night. Jody, her cheeks flushed with wine and her hair falling over one eye, had been quick to say yes when he’d suggested a sojourn for a nightcap. When they’d walked the short blocks back to the motel, their shoulders had bumped and their fingers had brushed together more than a few times, and the slow build of anticipation had  them aching to kiss by the time they had reached the front door and Castiel was fumbling for his key card.  
  
“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Castiel says, and the rough curse tastes almost as good on his tongue as Jody’s skin, as he kisses her neck and tastes salt and bitter perfume. “Been thinking about this since you walked into the restaurant.”  
  
And he had been. Jody was stunning, in a slip dress and cardigan and heels, but all Castiel could think about was that she’d look more stunning with her clothes torn off, flat on her back and with her legs spread wide for him. The fact that he might actually have this within the hour has Castiel so excited that he trembles with it. He presses her against the door and sucks hard on her neck before kissing his way up again, until their mouths are fused together again and Jody sweeps her tongue into his mouth, with confidence and expertise that Castiel can’t hope to match, but is more than happy to make up for with enthusiasm. Castiel’s hands are on Jody’s waist, and he skims them up her sides until her can cup her breasts, and Jody sighs, and Castiel thinks, yeah, that must be good, so he gently squeezes his hands and leans closer towards Jody until his arms are trapped between them and they’re pressed so close together that he can feel the heat of her skin soaking into his own.   
  
“I thought this was your first date,” Jody remarks between kisses.  
  
Castiel nuzzles Jody behind her ear. “It is.”  
  
Jody kisses him again, with a little less heat, and eases them both away from the door. “Well, you’re a very fast learner,” she says.  
  
Castiel smiles. “I am.”  
  
Jody walks Castiel backwards, and he wants to complain that they are moving when they should be kissing, but then the backs of his knees bump against the crappy motel bed and he realizes where she is going with this, and he throws her a wide eyed glance. He wants to ask if this is okay, but he also is terrified that if he lets doubt into the room she might stop, and while he’s been adequately introduced to the marvels of masturbation since his fall, the ache in his cock is telling him that there’s no way jerking off would be as good as anything Jody might have to offer. Jody stares back, and she gauges his expression, and then her face splits into a wide grin and she pushes Castiel. He falls backwards onto the bed, dazed with wonder and thinking that for once, he must be the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet.  
  
“Let’s see how fast you learn,” says Jody, and there’s a teasing lilt to her voice that makes Castiel want to groan and palm his erection through his jeans. A moment later and Jody is shrugging off her sweater and sliding the flimsy straps of her dress from her shoulders, and when her clothes pool around her feet Castiel does palm his hard on, and the hot jolt it sends through him forces a whine from his lips. Jody closes the gap between them until she is standing between his knees. Her eyes are locked on Castiel’s as she unsnaps the top button of his jeans and lowers the fly, chasing his hands away. She dips one hand inside and wraps it around Castiel’s cock, pumping it lazily, and it feels incredible, and Castiel tilts his hips towards Jody eagerly, which makes her laugh again.  
  
“Lie back, honey,” she tells him, and since there’s very little that Castiel wouldn’t do at Jody’s request at the moment, he does, but he props himself up on his elbows because he wants to watch Jody’s face while she tugs off his pants and tosses them into a crumpled heap with her clothes. There’s a mischievous glint to Jody’s eyes that makes his dick leap again, and then she’s shimmying out of her lacy black underwear and climbing up his length until she is straddling his shoulders. Castiel doesn’t hesitate. He grabs Jody’s ass with both hands and buries his face between her thighs, and Jody cries out, whether in surprise or pleasure, Castiel doesn’t know.  
  
Jody’s skin had been ambrosia to Castiel, but this is exponentially better, and he thrusts his tongue inside Jody and she’s wet and hot and musky and he’s eager to explore. He licks up between the folds of her lips, and flicks his tongue against the hardened nub of flesh that he finds, and Jody moans his name and clutches at his hair. The tiny sparks of pain make Castiel thrum with pleasure when she tugs on his hair, and he flicks his tongue against that spot again.  
  
“Yeah Cas,” Jody gasps, “Right there, right there don’t sto–” she breaks off in a high pitched whine as Castiel circles his tongue over her clit and then puts his whole mouth on it and sucks down hard. Jody is grinding against his face now, and Castiel can feel her arousal coating his lips and dripping down the chin, and the thought of how filthy, how wrecked Jody is making him has Castiel harder than he can ever remember being in his life.  
  
Jody’s gasping and tearing at Castiel’s hair now, her hips stuttering, her breath coming in short, noisy pants as she rides Castiel’s face. Castiel thinks that this must mean she’s close, and he picks up his pace, lapping at Jody’s clit and kneading her ass until Jody’s pants turn into screams, and those screams turn into Castiel’s name, again and again and again, and then Castiel feels her thighs clench and unclench around him and the walls of her sex quiver. He licks her through the tremors, and finally Jody sags against him and then rolls over onto her side, breathing hard.  
  
“Jeez,” she says, once she’s caught her breath. “You really are a fast learner.”  
  
Castiel wipes his mouth off of the back of his hand and smacks his lips together happily. Maybe being human really wasn’t so bad.


End file.
